We build our love together
by Alien Flower
Summary: Sombra is lonely, no one at Talon likes her. But she's grown fond of a member in Overwatch, whom she's had the pleasure of stalking through the cameras she's hacked. But how can she make herself known, without them knowing who she really is and without her coworkers finding out? Overwatch knows of Sombra, but not her appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas wasn't a merry event for Sombra, in Talon Headquarters. There was always a mission to venture into, and most of the crew would come back severely maimed or dead. No one cared, Sombra knew that everyone in Talon was disposable and she despised it. The people in Talon were cold, calculating, and unapologetic, they got their tasks done efficiently- at least when Sombra wasn't sabotaging the plan for her own gains. At least the Los Muertos gang back home felt like family, people she knew since she was a toddler. People who took her in after she lost everything and watched over her. They weren't as efficient as Talon but they made progress and Sombra helped them with their endeavors. Every Christmas, a girl by the name Alexis would bring Sombra a gift, but Sombra never got to know her any better, and due to her hacking she had to abandon them, maybe some of them even remembered her real name. Because even Sombra had no clue with the facade going on for so long, the name felt foreign when it stood on the tip of her tongue.

Now she just lay on top of her dark and flat mattress, that gave her cramps when she woke in the morning inside of her tiny gray box they called their rooms. Shivering, Sombra swung her feet off the bed and onto the frigid dark floor, she logged into her laptop.

She logged into her spyware account, and started watching members of Overwatch in their facility as they woke up. Jack Morrison, Reindhart, Torbjorn, Ana Amari, and Mercy walked down the halls and down to the kitchen. Normally Sombra would listen in on mission plans, which she never told her Talon partners about. She found that things were more humorous during fights that she had all the information and Talon still struggled to keep up or vice versa. She was like an omniscient spectator, watching two people play chess and knew what move the opponents would make. She was able to hack into the cameras back when Reaper downloaded the information of Overwatch members, she took the file and logged into the cameras.

She knew who's been naughty.

But she wished she had a close group of friends or a family, someone to bring her a gift that wasn't a new computer, or maybe even say her name again. Though that would never happen, and she'd remain as lonely here in Talon headquarters as she had always been since she lost her papa and mama.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gabriel look!" Sombra called as she skipped down the hall with a new costume in hand. It was red with white stripes down the leg.

"I told you not to call me that!" He groaned, he was sitting at a table completely alone with a cup of coffee sitting before him. He didn't drink it however, it appeared cold and Sombra had no idea anyway how he would drink anything while wearing that beloved mask of his.

"How come? Triggers some old memories?"

He slammed his fist onto the table. "No one here goes digging into your past, Sombra, drop it!"

"Not that anyone here actually cares." Widowmaker strutted into the room, eyeing Sombra's peppermint costume with angst.

"At least I'm not blue." Sombra spat, she ran her nails over the soft fabric. It was durable and had a heavy feel to it.

"At least I'm not a nuisance to the team." Widow shot back, wearing a smirk on her face that Sombra deeply despised. At least Sombra did more than headshot targets, she infiltrated numerous facilities and turned off their security while helping the team progress. Sometimes she even had to go as far as finishing the target off herself in case things went wrong, and they seldom went wrong. Despite the incident with Katya Volskaya, but Sombra needed her for another one of her secret endeavors. Finding the elusive Iris, whom she had stumbled upon once when she was an adolescent.

"Did you get yours?" She asked Reaper, ignoring Widows retort.

"Yes." He sighed. "I'm not wearing it now though."

"It's the holidays, be a little festive!"

"I'm drinking coffee."

Widow and Sombra shared concerned looks. Sombra had no idea what coffee had to do with the holidays, but if that was Reaper's way of celebrating, then who was she to judge?

With a sigh, Sombra left to her room. She locked herself up in her bathroom and started to dye the pink tips of her hair red. Just a little something to represent the holidays a little more, and she desperately wanted to try something new. Somewhere in the cabinets she had her stash of contacts ready to be opened, green would be a suiting color.

An hour later, her tips were dyed and contacts popped in. She turned on her spyware account and stalked the Overwatch members, they appeared happy. The girls were in their rooms painting each other's nails, while the elders were in the kitchen discussing mundane topics. Sombra kept flipping through channels until she found someone who caught her interest. He was around other guys, and they seemed to be arguing playfully at most. His name was Jesse Mcree, Sombra stalked many people in Overwatch but Jesse was interesting; he always had his connections with the other members since he was young and Reaper knew him. Sombra believed he went by the name Joel at one point and wanted to find out more, but for now she was content watching the guys bicker.

Jesse went to a coffee shop every Saturday morning, he took a bus there and then took the bus back home. From there he'd either stay at Gibraltar with the rest of the team or he'd take a bus back to the city. He didn't do much but walk around, Sombra found it odd. She figured that there wasn't much the members could do without drawing too much attention to themselves.

He definitely seemed to be hiding something, and even with all the hacks and control she had over his devices she still couldn't figure him out. A scruffy and masculine man like him was bound to pull many women or men to his side, but he flirted with no one, didn't all to anyone besides the teammates within the walls of Gibraltar.

Sombra tapped her lips with her nails, and logged off the computer. Staring at the screen for so long through her heavy green contacts caused her eyes to weaken, she blinked numerous times until the contacts were in a comfortable location and added some eye drops. She was going to pay a visit to the coffee shop today, since Talon didn't need her or anyone at the moment. She put on a casual outfit, jeans and purple t-shirt with a black sweater on top, and she slipped on her boots. She almost walked out with her gauntlets on, they were like a second computer for her and manifested purple images or more information at the touch of her hand. But she couldn't walk out with that on, it would be too different and people would ask or show interest. Maybe even rob her, and Sombra couldn't risk that without a gun and definitely not something worth the hassle in public.

Even though Sombra had been going to the coffee shop for weeks ahead of time, she learned the place really well and the employees there just to keep an eye on Jesse. He grew predictable, but still held an air of mystery. He'd maneuver his way through the line and order a hot cup of coffee, then go to the table and add a little milk with sugar. He liked to sit at a table in the back corner, when it was empty, but if it wasn't he'd just leave. Sombra would sit on the opposite side watching, and wondering what went through the man's head even though his actions were so predictable.

Today, she went to the coffee shop. A blonde chick by the name Stacie was working the cash register, she had a boyfriend but she was cheating on him with his best friend unfortunately. Sombra studied this girl for the past few weeks and used her to get free drinks since then after she brought up the scandal. Stacie was very much against giving out free drinks, but the threat of exposing the truth always prevailed and Sombra never had to spend a penny on anything.

It was 8:56, Jesse normally came in at 9am. Sombra's chest was tight, her breathing felt shallow and she found herself yawning repeatedly just to take in a deep breath. Today was the day that she would make her move. She predicted Jesse's every move in advance, but was doubting it all. What if he didn't even show up, or what if he didn't follow the routine she studied and adjusted to? What if he did follow everything she predicted? But then what? This wasn't the same as blackmailing someone into being her "friend," this was a man who was one of the good guys, and despite being so predictable and laidback he still managed to keep his life a secret from the online world even with her cameras tracking him all over. Sombra wasn't sure how to start a conversation, unless it started with her having dirty information on the person and using that to get what she wanted.

But to her angst, he walked inside the shop. His boots clicked against the solid ground, and he kept his gaze on the cashier, hands in pocket. A few people, Stacie included, marveled at his robotic hand but asked nothing of it.

He was going to order hot coffee and make his way to the table to add more ingredients. Sombra predicted, and she was going to meet him there.

Slowly, she got up from the table right as Jesse finished ordering and made her way towards the counter with meaningless, slow, and heavy steps. She had nothing to go over there for, she didn't buy a drink.

Just grab some napkins, she thought.

She was right behind him, he had an earthy smell to him like burning wood on a winter night. His back was towards her, and he seemed so much broader than on camera. He towered over her, casually adding the sugar to his drink.

Just bump into him, she thought. Like those stupid novelas she used to watch growing up.

Jesse turned around and almost did bump into her, they were a few inches apart. He gave her a curious look, raised one eyebrow as if he was trying to figure out what he was viewing. "Whoa there," Jesse gripped his cup tighter. "A lil closer and I would've spilt this stuff all over you."

"Sorry, I was trying to get some napkins." She reached around him to grab some, and he casually walked away without saying anything else.

Shit, Sombra thought. The pressure in her cheeks started to hurt, and she realized she was smiling the whole time. Was it possible that she was smiling at him, wide eyed and teeth showing, as soon as he turned around? That would explain the weird look. When she turned around, he was leaving the shop, she dumped the napkins onto the counter and darted out of the doors after him. But he disappeared through throng of civilians.

I'll get him next time, Sombra thought as she kicked the cement with the toe of her left boot.


	3. Chapter 3

As she made her way back to Talon HQ, Sombra couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to approach Jesse next time.

If there even was a next time.

But next time had to be different, she couldn't just "accidentally" bump into him again. She loathed how awkward she was, and willingly chased after him without a second thought for a follow up. She figured that one good thing that came out of the situation was that he saw and acknowledged her, maybe he would remember her next time once she executed a better plan.

This isn't like you, Sombra thought. You're smarter than this.

Sombra seldom felt like this, she grew up around other guys in the Los Muertos gang but they always felt like brothers to her more than anything. The infatuation must've been just that, lust. She didn't know Jesse any better to actually like him, for all she knew he could've been an ass or completely boring. She wouldn't know, because she couldn't even find anything decent about him as she stalked him for the past few weeks.

He also knew Reaper, and that wouldn't be a good idea if she successfully encountered Jesse. She'd risk Gabriel finding out, and expose who she is since Overwatch only knew of her alias. Another defining trait of Sombra and her loneliness, is that she was doomed to keep secrets. If she did meet anyone she'd have to lie and keep most of her life a secret from them and that would not lead a successful relationship.

She pushed the thoughts back, as Reaper and Widow approached.

"Pack your things." Reaper stated. "Our next mission is to fetch Doomfist's gauntlet."

"Of course." Sombra sighed. "It isn't like I have many things to pack anyway."

"What's with the attitude?" Widow questioned with her hand resting lazily on her hip.

Sombra was searching for a reply, but she had nothing to say except; "I'll meet you on the plane. Give me 30 minutes at least."

She marched back to her dark room and then she placed her gauntlets on, she did a quick search of Doomfist and the gauntlet. The previous owner of the gauntlet was The Scourge, who was associated with Talon some time before Sombra's arrival, but he left after being defeated by Winston.

Sombra chuckled, her translocator was stolen from that ape. Although used for a force field, Sombra was able to fix it to her liking and made it a teleporter so that she could maneuver around objectives quicker.

She put on her festive costume, and shoved the rest of her clothes into the luggage while thinking that this mission would be a nice way of forgetting Jesse. She'd have something important to focus on.

Sombra dragged the luggage toward the plane, within the thirty minutes she told Reaper to expect her by. Talon agents took her luggage and put it in that back while she greeted Reaper and Widow and sat in the seat behind them. The seats were not comfortable, and Sombra prayed that the trip wouldn't be too long. It was bad enough that the beds weren't comfortable but now she was stuck on a cramped plane for as many hours as it would take to get to the destination.

She raised her gauntlet, and logged in online as a purple screen showed her numerous images. Maybe she'd just watch a movie until they got there.

They arrived in Numbani early the next morning, and made haste off of the plane which had landed in a remote location where they wouldn't be found, they took their belongings and entered an abandoned building where they would stay the night. Sombra stretched and peered at the city where humans and omnics lived in harmony, and remembered how much they were hated back in Dorado. Sombra wasn't for or against them, it just depended on her mood.

"They're going to relocate the gauntlet this evening." Reaper sprawled a map across the table, and pinpointed the locations.

The plan was simple, they were going to send other Talon agents in as a distraction. Reaper would be the one to fetch the gauntlet, Widow would hold the perimeter, and Sombra would lower the defenses and monitor the locations of the enemies. They would go later in the day, but until then Sombra made some dinner for the group. Arroz con bistec. One of her favorites.

By 6pm, they made their way to the museum.

Sombra was invisible, and she darted through the halls and past numerous cops. She debated why she couldn't just go in and get the gauntlet herself with her invisibility but she knew better. They had no escape plan for her and she didn't know where the gauntlet was even located until she broke into the control room.

"I'm in." Sombra knocked out one of the guards with her gun and stuffed him into the closet.

"Do you have sight of the gauntlet?" Reaper's raspy voiced sounded over the com. Sombra raised her gauntlet and linked the computer with her mobile one. The pink images showed a lock on the screen, and with a swipe of her candy cane painted nails she hacked into Numbani's system.

"Easy. These guys should really invest more money into protecting their systems." Sombra was not impressed, she sat down on the wheeling chair as the pink images showed her visuals of all the locations within and outside of the museum. Widow was perched on top of a nearby building getting rid of the backlines, while the Talon agents were situated in the front. Reaper and a few of the o the agents were in the back waiting for further instructions. The gauntlet was in a box and placed on a payload, that was going to be escorted through the northeast backside of the museum.

"They're heading northeast. Group A can proceed."

The Talon agents blew down the front door which caused most reinforcements to hurry to the explosion. Reaper and the rest of Group B made their way down the halls, killing a few guards nearby and made their way to the gauntlet which was on its way.

"Sombra, report?"

"They're escorting it now, hurry!"

Sombra watched as most of the screens filled up with violence and blood, thankful she didn't have to get her nails dirty. A few moments later, a new pink screen popped up. It was a call from the museum director calling in for immediate backup and the first group to respond was Overwatch who were already within the vicinity.

"Look out Gabe, your friends are here." She mocked.

Reaper muttered some curses over the com, and started getting more aggressive in the mission.

Sombra hacked into their plane, and saw a throng of the members. Soldier 76; aka dad, Ana Amari, Reinhardt, Dr. Ziegler, Tracer, and none other than Jesse McCree.


	4. Chapter 4

How stupid could she have been? Sombra ridiculed herself for forgetting to block all systems associated with the Numbani museum.

"Can you slow them down? Reaper asked.

Sombra hacked into more systems and started locking every opening that the Overwatch members would've went through.

"Just did. Hopefully that gives you enough time, hurry Gabe!"

Widow screamed on the com. "I've been engaged."

Sombra checked the monitors and saw that Widow and Ana were in a sniping duel, while the rest of the team pummeled through the threshold after Reinhardt. Now that Widow was busy, Sombra knew that had to come up with another way to execute the plan. Reaper and the Talon agents were still taking out nearby guards protecting the gauntlet, and Sombra was stuck in the control room watching everything go down. She couldn't go out there and risk being seen, but she had to help her team.

Turning invisible, Sombra evacuated the room and started hacking all the electronic doors she could to keep the members away but they were too fast.

Soldier 76 kicked down one of the doors and shot at some Talon agents while Sombra translocated behind them.

"Hacking the big guy," she said. "Shoot him Widow."

"I'm a little busy." She grunted. "I don't know where Ana went, we're playing hide and seek."

Hopeless, Sombra thought as she went invisible to hide from the enemies.

"My barriers disabled!" Reinhardt called.

The members turned around before moving forward, looking for Sombra as she stood in the corner completely invisible.

"I think I did see someone running around here." Mercy called, they all had their guns ready. Even Jesse as he stood in the back with a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Just keep a move on," Jesse stated. "They're bound to show their face sometime."

They nervously turned around and moved through the door. All the Talon agents in the room were either murdered or out cold, and Sombra made herself visible.

"Reaper I hope you made some progress on the gauntlet."

No response.

"I lost the target." Widow said, she sounded paranoid at the thought. Sombra figured that maybe Widow wasn't as good as she thought, and she smirked at the idea that Widow couldn't kill the world's best sniper for even a first time.

"Que triste." Sombra sighed, she turned around right when a purple bullet sliced the air next to her and slammed into the wall.

The elderly woman stood at the threshold, reloading her sniper rifle and shaking her head. Ana tucked her white braid behind her ear.

"I don't wanna hurt you old lady." Sombra put her hands up to show her ease, but Ana was still on guard.

"I don't want to hurt you either." She shot another bullet at Sombra, causing her to duck and roll away while pulling out her uzi.

Sombra fired some shots at the old lady and was surprised by how fast she moved, purple bullets were centimeters from hitting Sombra in the face and she couldn't fight back. She threw her translocator but felt something pierce her neck.

"Goodnight." Ana folded her hands together and watched as Sombra collapsed onto the ground, her eyes were heavy and she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"She woke up with a sorness in the left side of her neck, when she pulled to the right. She raised her left hand and ran her nails over the bandage. She was shot in the neck and somehow survived the encounter, while introduced to a brand new hospital room that she didn't recognize but vaguely remembered at the same time.

"Dr. Ziegler sauntered into the room with a careful eye on Sombra, she didn't say anything due to a letter in her hand. She read it thoroughly and placed a gray feather on top of the desk next to the letter.

"You needn't fret. You were not harmed in the mess." She removed her glasses and looked over the bandage. "Sleep dart, you were out for a few hours. The soreness should minimize in the next two days."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Sombra questioned.  
"We will not harm you, the others were just going to take you in and question you."

"It could've been worse, Sombra thought. Now she was stuck in Overwatch quarters, how were Reaper and Widow going to get her?

"Where are my clothes, my gun, my gauntlets?" Sombra realized, as she looked at her attire: a large white shirt, with gray sweatpants.

"We put them away, to be cleaned and monitored." Dr. Ziegler's face grew stern. "You won't be needing your weapons here."

"This is kidnapping!" Sombra shouted. "I can have you arrested for taking me in against my will!"

"But you aren't a child!" Tracer stormed into the room as if on cue. "You're a thief, I saw what you did to Winston's device."

"Sombra shrugged. "What can I say? A girl has to have the latest tech."

"Tracer exhaled heavily, but Dr. Ziegler pointed her to the door. "At least try to rest up, the others would like to meet with you soon. Dinner is also ready, just go down the hall and make a right."

She closed the door behind her, and Sombra was left alone in the room. Finally out of Talon, but now in the hands of Overwatch. Surrounded by people who despised her already. Sombra got out the bed, and pulled on some socks. She exited the room and walked straight down. The HQ was vastly wider than she had seen on the cameras, she found herself marveling at the dark interior designs and the structure. To the left, the ape sat in a computer room typing away at a keyboard. When he glanced at Sombra, his nose pulled up into a snarl and he reached for a button to close off the entire room and turned his attention back to his work.

Well the tech room was off limits to her, she thought. Of course it would be, the people here were smart and most of them knew better than to let Sombra near any electronics. They took her costume, her gun, her translocator. She was defenseless, and had no way of escaping. She met more of the Overwatch members in the mess hall, each sitting in groups at their own tables. As she entered the threshold, many of the looks she received were negative. Tracer grimaced and warned the girls at her table that a thief was in their presence and that they should be careful. Even Jesse eyed her suspiciously, but she averted her gaze and made her way to the lunch line where the dwarf set up her plate.

Mashed potatoes, corn, some roasted turkey bathed in gravy. The smell filled her lungs, this would've been an even better dinner if she had friends. She figured the Talon members would've been significantly better at associating with her than the Overwatch members even though the Overwatch members seemed well knit together and shared a familial bond. Without glancing at any of the members, Sombra held her head high and strutted towards a remote table in the back corner, she could sense everyone's eyes on her but she didn't falter in her steps.

An enemy was in their presence, and they scolded her like lions preying on a helpless lamb. But Sombra had dirt on everyone here, besides Jesse, and manipulation or blackmail would be her accomplices if anyone wanted to start an issue.

Her cheeks were hot, but she unwrapped her utensils and stabbed the meat with her fork, she chewed tentatively. The meat was dry, she could barely swallow it unless she bathed it in more gravy; which made the swallowing more viable.

Without looking up, she saw someone plop themselves onto the seat before her.

Jesse McCree.

"I wanted to talk to ya before the other members had the chance." He brought up, and Sombra finally looked up into the man's dark eyes, her nails danced in place on the dark tabletop. "I know you've been stalking me, I saw you at the coffee shop plenty of times. At first I thought it was coincidental, but knowing you work with Talon, I gotta know... why'd Reaper send you?"

Sombra pursed her lips, and glanced towards the right. She figured that having Reaper send her as an excuse was a better way of saying she stalked him compared to her just stalking him because she was infatuated.


	6. Chapter 6

She mixed the mashed potatoes with the gravy, and took a bite.

"I like you McCree, but even I can't say that I know what Reaper is up to." She lied, causing Jesse to laugh off her confession. It felt good to admit something to him, without him actually believing her.

"I just need to know what you know and I'll get out of your hair."

"I told you, I don't know." Sombra smirked, she twirled her fork in the mashed potatoes while staring directly into Jesse's dark eyes. They were intense and heavy, he hasn't slept. Sombra figured he must've lost sleep wanting to know what he thought Sombra knew of the situation. "Tell me, what exactly does Reaper see in you anyway?"

Jesse shot her a curious look. "You ought to know, you know everything." His voice was deep and warm, a little raspy from smoking.

She shrugged. "I do know things, but I'm still always up to learn more. I just don't see why Reaper would want anything else to do with you, you aren't that crucial to his plans."

"And what exactly is he planning?" Jesse leaned forward, staring back at Sombra.

Sombra smirked; she rested her elbows on the table and folded her fingers together, while resting her chin on top. "I don't think you're at liberty to ask cowboy. If anyone is going to find anything out; it's going to be 'I thought he was dead' numero uno, and 'I thought she was dead' numero dos."

She glanced in Soldier's and Ana's direction.

"Well just be honest with them." Jesse was about to get up and leave, Sombra didn't want him to go. It was nice to have someone to talk to here, and even more that she had tried talking to him before to no luck. But she had him in a spot that she normally placed other targets in.

"Maybe I can tell you stuff." Sombra proposed, taking a sip of her water. "But I only tell my friends important stuff."

Jesse sat back down. "I'm your friend, you can tell me anything."

Sombra spat out some of her water. "No you're not."

"Really?" Jesse held his hands out in a confused gesture.

"We're barely even acquaintances." Sombra answered. "Friends know things about each other. What do you know about me?"

"Fine," Jesse sighed. "We can work our way up as friends, then can you tell me what you know?"

"Depends." Sombra took another sip.

"On?"

"On how close we are, duh." Sombra rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about women? We have friends, and best friends, and best best friends, and bffs."

"Don't play with me." Jesse's voice was stern and cold. There was no humor in it at all, and he didn't avert his gaze.

"I'm not playing. Although games are fun." Sombra started eating the corn, seeing that Jesse still wasn't having any of her behavior she rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm being serious, I tell my friends some stuff, and I tell my best friends even juicier stuff."

Jesse paused for a moment, considering what she had confessed, and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "What do you tell your boyfriends?"

"Even dirtier things." Sombra proclaimed. "Aye dios mio, I can't believe I just said that."

Jesse laughed it off. "I'll see you around then, friend."

"Acquaintances!" Sombra called after him, but she couldn't help but smile to herself. That bastard slid in a small joke that Sombra went along with. She looked back up as he exited the room with the two junkers, and then peered over at the other table where the elders sat. They casually discussed events as Sombra stepped over silently.

Unlike the rest of the members, Tracer in particular, the elders were pleasant and didn't look down upon Sombra even though they now knew she worked with Talon.

"You wanted to talk?" Sombra asked. The elders looked around at each other.

"Let's take this discussion somewhere quieter." Soldier responded, he got up from the table and everyone followed him out of the mess hall and down dark corridors to a medium sized office; one lamp shined a small orange light onto the dark walls as everyone gathered around Sombra.

"We know you're Sombra." Soldier began, and her heart dropped. For so long, she remained hidden and now they knew who she was even by her alias. "We saw the Sombra skull on your gun when we confiscated it. First, I wanna ask; why did you guys try to steal Doomfist's gauntlet?"

He pulled the gauntlet out from nowhere, and Sombra realized that they failed the mission. Reaper wasn't going to be happy about that, and she could only imagine what kind of tantrum he was throwing back in Talon HQ.

"I think they were going to return it back to The Scourge." Sombra answered truthfully.

"But Winston-"

"I only used primal punch." The ape entered the room. "I don't know what happened after, it's still a blur."

Soldier looked away from the ape, and back at Sombra. "What else is Talon planning?"

She leaned back into her seat. "Even if I did know, what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Because you're with us now." Soldier answered.

He said it with passion, as if they needed Sombra now. As if she wasn't a villain.

"I wish I could help." Sombra started. "But I'm still figuring out more than I can handle. Like who really runs things in this world." She thought back to the eye that popped up on her screen many years ago.

"Maybe it's best not to push too much onto her right now." Ana replied. "Let her warm up to us, and then she can talk when she's ready."

"What are you going to do with me?" Sombra asked, with angst in her voice.

"You can help us-" Soldier began, but was promptly cut off by Winston.

"I don't want her anywhere near my technology."

"She's a bloody thief!" Tracer shouted, and Sombra didn't even realize she came into the room. "She turned Winston's force field into a translocator."

"You're still egging on about it." Sombra sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I do feel a little sick after using it. I'm sure you know how that feels."

"Wouldn't be a problem if you just disappeared forever!"

"Careful." Sombra threatened. "At least I don't need my translocator near me at all times to avoid disappearing forever. Should keep a real close eye on that chronal accelerator, because that'll solve my problem faster than you can blink."

"Enough!" Ana yelled. "You're both grown women, act like it."

"She can help me in the kitchen!" Torbjorn offered. "Could use an extra hand cleaning."

"Ohh, janitorial work sounds suiting." Tracer mocked.

"Really, you guys kidnap me for this. To clean after you all?" Sombra needed to escape, she had so much more utility to bring to the team than cleaning their kitchen with a dwarf.

"Its hard to clean those pots and stuff with one hand!" Torbjorn raised his claw.

"Well that's your issue, dwarf!" Sombra crossed her arms.

"I'm not a dwarf!"

"Well then you're a midget."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Ana agreed. "We don't leave too much of a mess."

Everyone agreed to the idea, and Sombra thought of numerous ways to beat them all up. But she swallowed her pride and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone had finished eating dinner, which consisted some chicken stew with vegetables mixed in and some rice, (Sombra actually found it pretty good and commended Torbjorns cooking, it was far better than the dry turkey from before) Sombra was alone in th kitchen with Torbjorn.

Not much was said between them, except the clattering of pots and pans being put away underneath the dim kitchen lighting while the rest of the mess hall and abandoned tables were shrouded in darkness.

Sombra picked up one of the pots that she had washed and realized it was still greasy. She did a quick check and noticed a lot of them were still greasy and she sighed. She's been in the kitchen for a half hour with Torbjorn in silence with nothing to talk about. Nothing she knew about Torbjorn was interesting to bring up except his parade of children which creeped Sombra out. She peered over her shoulder at the dwarf as he continued to put more of the greasy pots away.

Back when her mother was still alive, she would've murdered Sombra for leaving the pots a mess and it still didn't feel right after she was gone.

"I hope you aren't going to ignore the grease on these pots." Somba shook her head.

"Well do you wanna spend another half hour washing these things?"

"Well I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Sombra dropped the pots back into the sink. "You all decided cleaning duty was much better for me than actually being useful."

"But yeh are bein useful." Torbjorn smirked. "There's only so much I can do with one hand and a claw."

"Alright." Sombra sighed, she turned on the faucet and started scrubbing the pots again with more soap. "Just leave this to me, I know how important those turrets are to you."

He didn't say anything, but he walked from behind the counter and reached for some blueprints on one of the tables. Sombra managed to sneak a peak at it earlier and was impressed by what she saw, it appeared that Torbjorn was working on a flying turret since it had wings with two extra guns on the edge. If she noticed more things like this and managed to escape, she would have tons of information to tell Talon when she got back. It was just a matter of when, and of course she would have to find her equipment.

Now that Torbjorn had left the kitchen, she felt at ease with herself and relaxed her posture. She scrubbed the pots but unfortunately she didn't feel like she had accomplished much thanks to her nails. There was no way she could break them, they had a cute peppermint design painted on them to match her costume for the holidays and she couldn't even wear it now that it was confiscated.

About an hour later, Sombra still had to put the dishes away. She completely gave up on some of the greasy ones, thanks to her nails. One actually broke, and she was livid.

"You alright there?" Jesse McCree strutted lazily into the kitchen with nothing but plaid boxers on, and a very muscly frame and scruffy body. He had light chest hair and a happy trail that ducked right below the band of his boxers. Sombra's face was warm, but she managed to keep a neutral face as she grabbed more pots and put them away.

"I'm doing well, why?"

"You just been here since dinner ended." McCree spoke, he grabbed a glass from the cabinets behind Sombra and poured himself some water,whilst filling it up with four ice cubes. Then he proceeded to walk around the counter and sit before Sombra while she worked.

"Just doing my job." She spoke. "The pots were really greasy, it's disgusting. My mom would never put up with this back when I was younger."

McCree didn't say anything, he just gulped down his water and scratched at his beard. "You seem to be doin a good job."

"Duh, I'm the best." Sombra laughed. But her face grew stern again when McCree finished his cup. "I hope you're not just going to dump that in the sink while I'm here."

McCree finished his water then he walked around the counter and washed his cup. "I can help ya." He offered. Which was a sweet gesture, Sombra thought, but she didn't want to be alone with him in his underwear. She completed her tasks better when she was alone, but she lazily handed him a pot and rubbed her heavy eyes.

"Any plans tomorrow?" She asked.

"Probably just head into town and buy some stuff." He answered. "We need more groceries, and Ana wants some more tea."

"But there is plenty of tea in the cabinets." Sombra noticed.

"Those are Lena's," McCree glanced back at them. "Pretty sure they've been here since Overwatch disbanded though."

"And no one got rid of them?" Sombra's nose curled up, as she bent over and put another pot away.

"Nope."

"As much as Torbjorn loves this kitchen, I'm surprised." Sombra glanced at her broken nail and held it up for McCree to see. "It's horrible right? I sit here all night for you guys to clean this stupid kitchen and my nail breaks. Now it isn't even, you know how long it's gonna take to grow back to its length?"

"Can't say I do." McCree shrugged. "How do you even do anything with claws like that?"

"Que?"

"I mean, you gotta be pretty lazy to have nails that long and not break them without doing something." He laughed. "Oh right, you just sit back and hack things."

"Hacking is hard work."

"Really? You make it look so easy."

"Like I said, I'm the best." Sombra laughed. "I've been hacking for as long as I can remember."

The kitchen got silent again, and most of the dishes were put away now thanks to McCree.

"Since you're like our maid, you should come down to the town's with me to get some groceries." He offered.

"Why?"

"You get out of this place for a bit, and spend time with your new friend. Maybe even avoid cleaning the toilets, I know Junkrat was looking forward to getting out of that now that you're here."

"Promising." Sombra agreed. "Sure. What time?"

"Thinkin maybe 8 or 9, early, so when everyone wakes up we'd be gone."

Sombra's heart skipped a few beats, but at the same time she really wanted to sleep in. "Fine, we can meet here tomorrow morning."

After a moment of silence, she added: "Will it just be us?"

McCree shrugged. "I normally go with Symmetra and Genji since they wake up early and visit the town's too."

"Right." Sombra said. "I still look forward to it."

With a smile, McCree left the kitchen. Now the only thing Sombra had left to do was mop, and she'd be on her way to dreamland, with excitement bubbling inside her chest for tomorrow morning.


End file.
